Deseo
by LoReKaZe131
Summary: Shion ha aprendido grandes cosas en su corta vida, y sabe que el mundo no es como uno espera, pero el se ha decidido a luchar por lo que cree correcto. Shion Centric/Lost Canvas.


Inspirado en los últimos acontecimientos en Lost Canvas.

Me ha conmovido mucho la historia de Shion. Ahora entiendo por que se volvió el gran patriarca que fue.

Espero que les guste, si es así, dejen comentarios y sino, dejen comentarios para saber en que puedo mejorar.

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori teshirogi.

Deseo.

Hakurei le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, aun así, no le respetaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Por eso no le molesto ser alejado de él cuando lo enviaron a cuidar las antiguas armaduras, es más, eso le alegraba.

El lugar donde se encontraban las armaduras era una cueva, de ambiente seco y templado, con una enorme estatua del Buda al centro y armaduras rotas tiradas por todos lados. No era un mal lugar para vivir.

Cuando se propuso a arreglar las armaduras que ahí estaban fue consiente del poder oculto que poseía. Al tocar las armaduras pudo ver las vidas de los caballeros que anteriormente habían sido sus dueños. No estaba bien, había recuerdos dolorosos y momentos íntimos. Estaba profanando una vida, pero le gustaba. Gustaba de ver las peleas que los antiguos caballeros libraron, el dolor, la pena, el estrés, todo eso, de alguna manera lo excitaba. Prefería las armaduras mas dañadas, daño que representaba una dura pelea. Por eso siempre ignoro aquella armadura parecida a un espejo que se encontraba cerca de la mano derecha de Buda. No tenia daños, no importaba. Ese deseo que tenía por saber más y más sobre las vidas otros hombres atrajo a atención de Lune, guardián de la casa maldita de Venus. Un hombre que como él, disfrutaba hurgando en las vidas de otras personas. Un hombre que le ofreció acceso total al conocimiento del mundo. Libros con las vidas de millones de personas escritos como si de novelas se tratasen. Se vio tentado y levanto la mano para tomar la de Lune. Las armaduras se interpusieron, no lo querían dejar ir. A él no le importo, se deshizo de ellas, y volvió a tratar de tomar la mano que aquel hombre le ofrecía.

Fue entonces que la armadura que había abandonado al no parecerle interesante se acerco a él. Pudo ver y sentir la vida del que alguna vez había sido su portador. Un joven de sonrisa amable, juguetón, que sentía gran aprecio por sus compañeros.

Le pareció vagamente familiar. Entonces lo vio sonreír de nuevo, esa sonrisa, era Hakurei, su maestro. Al ver sus recuerdos, tanto los alegres, como los tristes, se sintió conmovido. Y siguió observando, tantos días bromeando con sus camaradas, para después, en pocos segundos ver como estos morían protegiéndolo. Comprendió entonces la melancolía que desprendía la mirada de Hakurei cuando creía que nadie lo miraba y dejaba por segundos de sonreír. Y dudo. "Déjame pensarlo", le dijo. "No hay peor pecado que la duda", escucho y después se sintió desfallecer, miro como Lune se alejaba, observo a su alrededor las armaduras cuyos recuerdos había profanado, se pregunto si lo odiaban, les dijo que no tenia queja de si lo hacían, después de todo, lo que hizo no fue bueno. Todo se nublo, se quedo dormido hasta que sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su maestro. Quiso rechazarlo, no se lo merecía, las armaduras lo odiaban, no debía seguir viviendo.

Hakurei le reclamo, claro que las armaduras no lo odiaban, fueron ellas quienes lo mantuvieron con vida hasta que él llego. Lo protegieron por que esperaban que fuera Shion quien llevaría esperanza a nuevas generaciones, que fuera el heredero de todos sus sueños. Sintió entonces que nacía en su corazón la admiración hacia Hakurei, y hacia aquellos que habían ofrendado sus vidas por la paz. Deseo, con todas sus fuerzas, que ellos se encontraran descansando en paz.

No tenía planeado volver a ver al miserable de Lune, pero ahí estaban, frente a frente, en medio de ese infierno congelado. Cocitos, el lugar destinado para los pecadores que van en contra de los dioses. El lugar destinado para los caballeros de Atena.

Se quedo en shock. Él, que había idealizado que los hombres que admiraba descansaban en paz, en algún lugar de Eliseo, no podía creer lo que veía. Los cuerpos congelados de sus héroes yacían congelados bajo sus pies. Pero, contrario a lo que Lune esperaba, Shion mostro aun mas determinación. Con sus puños lucharía por liberar a esos antiguos caballeros de esa injusta prisión. Lucharía por proteger a los que aun viven, por ayudarlos a realizar sus sueños. Lucharía por los que están por venir, para que ellos heredaran la voluntad de proteger esta tierra.

¿Lo conseguía?

No lo sabe. Solo avanza. No sabe si será por sus manos que sus camaradas sean liberados de Cocitos. No sabe si el liderara a quienes lo logren. No sabe si seguirá viviendo mañana. Y si muere, ¿Caerá el también en Cocitos?

Que importa lo que pase. Le han encomendado seguir avanzando y lo hará sin dudar. Llevando los anhelos de los antiguos y los suyos propios hacia el mañana.

Ese era su deseo.

Fin.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
